Many vehicles are designed to have a cargo space and/or rack upon which different items are secured for transportation. In many cases, the items are secured to the rack with bungee cords and tie downs that have their ends hooked into apertures of the rack itself or around the contour of the rack.
However, some users experience difficulties when attaching and retaining the items to the rack. For example, the items are sometimes hard to retain with the bungee cords so they would not slide around on the rack while traveling over rough terrain. Other times, the hooked ends of the cord or strap are too large to pass through apertures of the rack. Furthermore, bungee cords and ties downs tend to be cumbersome to use. When not in use, they must be stored elsewhere or attached to the rack.
Using the bungee cords and tie downs with the racks can be unsatisfying to the user. Therefore, there is a need for a system for transporting cargo items in various vehicles.